


Day 10: Dom/Sub

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [11]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aftercare, Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, Bill is a master of aftercare, Blow Jobs, Campbell is 19, Comfort, Dom/sub, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Bill realises that he shouldn't let Fergus take Campbell to the library anymore. But he let's it off this time.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Day 10: Dom/Sub

Bill wakes up to Campbell curled at the end of their bed by his feet. “Campbell?” Bill pokes the boy with his foot. “Uh huh.” He stretches out before looking at Bill. “Why are you laid at the end of the bed?” Campbell sits up, crossing his legs and looking at Bill. “I’m being a good boy.” Bill rests a hand on Campbell’s knee. “Campbell, what has Fergus told you about now?” Campbell sits up on his knees looking up at Bill. “He found this book, I forgot the name, and I wanna be a sub.” Bill pieces it together in his head. “I need to stop letting Fergus take you to the library.” He mutters under his breath.“But I wanna be your sub.” Campbell says. “Your good boy.” Bill smiles resting a hand under the boy’s chin. “You are always my good boy.” Bill pauses. “But if we are going to do this we need a safe word. If you want to stop, tell me red okay? And if you can’t speak, tap my knee twice. Got it?” Campbell nods, smiling at Bill. “I got it.” Bill leans forward, kissing the boy suddenly. Campbell’s hand moves to rest on Bill’s crotch, kneading it slightly. “Oh.” Bill smirks into the kiss, pulling Campbell into his lap. “Good boy.” He moans, pulling at the boy’s hair. “You are so good.” Campbell groans, Bill slipping his tongue into Campbell’s mouth. Campbell’s hand stills, leaning back and away from Bill’s lips. “Oh we aren’t done.” Bill tells him, pushing him back onto the bed and connecting their lips again. 

Bill takes a hold of Campbell’s hands pushing them above the boy’s head as he starts to roll his hips into him. Campbell whimpers at the connection. “Please.” He whispers, lifting his head up to kiss Bill. “You can have it. If you earn it.” Bill tells Campbell, grinding his hips down further into Campbell whose mouth lay agape. “Use your words for me.” Bill growls, biting at the boy’s neck. “Tell me what you want.” Campbell is already overstimulated, bucking his hips up when Bill moves away. “I want.” Campbell tries to tug his arms from Bill’s hand. “I want you.” He manages to say, mouth opening again as Bill trails a finger over the boy’s lips. He takes Bill’s finger into his mouth, sucking at it lightly. Bill pushes another finger into his mouth, watching the drool running down Campbell’s chin before pushing the third in. “You are such a good boy.” Bill lets go of Campbell’s wrists pulling him up onto his knees again. “You want some more?” Bill asks, running his now damp fingers over Campbell’s cheek as he nods. Campbell moves his head down, resting his mouth over Bill’s pyjama bottoms. “I see.” Bill’s hand brushes the boy’s hair. “My fingers aren’t enough for you.” Bill shuffles his pyjama bottoms down.

“Stay there.” Bill says holding the back of Campbell’s neck to keep his mouth on his length. Campbell chokes as Bill tries to push him down further before lifting the boy back up. Campbell takes a deep breath in and out before smiling at Bill. “You did so good.” He strokes the boy’s now messy hair. “I think you deserve a reward.” Campbell nods, jumping forward on his knees to kiss Bill, almost knocking the man over. “Enough of that, my turn to look after you.” He moves the boy back against the bed pulling down his briefs. “Let’s have a look at you.” Bill sits back on his knees admiring his Campbell. “Beautiful, just beautiful.” He leans back down, straddling Campbell. “I need some help.” He pushes his fingers back into Campbell’s mouth. He lets the boy suckle on them before taking them out, a line of drool coming out his mouth along with them. “I’m going to look after you.” He whispers, now wet fingers tiptoeing to Campbell’s hole. He slides two in at once, watching Campbell’s face screw up as he lets out the most beautiful sound. “That’s it. I love your noises.” Bill starts moving them inside of Campbell as he leans down, sucking on his neck. 

“Who do you belong to?” Bill says to the boy sat in his lap whilst he continued his gentle thrusts into the now exhausted boy. “To you Bill.” He says sleepily, leaving small kisses on Bill’s neck. “My good boy.” Bill praises as he cums. Campbell shakes as he cums again, exhausted. “You did so good for me.” Bill whispers, helping the boy settle back on the bed. “That’s it.” He brushes the sweaty hair from Campbell’s face, kissing his forehead. “No more. You can rest now.” Campbell closes his eyes letting out a whimper when Bill stands up and throws his pyjama bottoms back on. “I’m going to run you a bath. It’s alright.” Bill opens the door to the on-suite, leaning over the tub to start the water. Making sure to keep the door open so that Campbell could see what he was doing. “Nice warm bath will help.” Campbell nods, holding his arms out. “Bill.” Bill picks Campbell up into a hug before sitting down so his back is rested against the bed and Campbell’s was against his chest. “I’ve got you.” He starts rocking Campbell in his arms, the boy stuck in a daze. “You’re okay.” He kisses the boy’s head, keeping his lips rested there. 

“Carefully.” Bill helps Campbell into the now drawn bath, kneeling by it to hold the boy’s hand. “It’s alright I’m here. Do you need some help getting clean?” Campbell nods slowly, looking over to Bill with pleading eyes. “Close your eyes.” Bill warns as he pours some water over Campbell’s hair, making the boy whimper. Bill shushes him gently, brushing a hand down Campbell’s back. He pours some shampoo into his hands, bubbling it up before massaging it into the boy’s hair. “Keep your head back, you don’t want soap in your eyes.” Bill fills the jug again, covering Campbell’s eyes with one hand before pouring the water onto Campbell’s hair. “Stay still.” Bill says, refilling the jug again. “One more.” He pours the water over once more before lifting his hand from Campbell’s eyes, stroking it through his wet hair. “All nice and clean.” Bill smiles, tapping the boy’s shoulder who nods. He turns around to grab a towel. “Stand up.” Campbell stands up, stepping out of the bath and into the open towel which Bill wraps around him. “Go sit on the bed. I'll grab some warm pyjamas from the dryer for you.” Campbell stumbles over to the bed, sitting down on it, flicking his hair out of his eyes every so often. “Here you go. Now do you want a cup of tea or some cocoa?” Campbell looks to Bill. “Oh I know but I was asking in case you changed your mind. Cup of cocoa coming up and I’ll grab you a few malted milks as well.” Campbell smiles as Bill kisses the top of his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Malted Milks are so underated.


End file.
